Superman (Kingdom Come)
Summary The Superman of Kingdom Come (usually referred to as Kingdom Come Superman) an alternate version of Superman in the DC Comics multiverse. Ten years prior to the start of the events of Kingdom Come, the Joker floods the offices of the Daily Planet with Joker venom, killing all the staff except for Lois Lane, who finds a gas mask. Lois tries to attack the Joker, who fractures her skull in retaliation. Superman returns as Lois succumbs to her injuries and dies. As the Joker arrives for his trial, he is killed by a new superhero named Magog. In an instance of jury nullification, Magog is acquitted for his act. Superman is appalled by the public embracing a killer as a hero. Already disheartened at the death of Lois Lane, Kal-El abandons his life as Superman and retreats to his Fortress of Solitude, where he spends the next decade. Coaxed back into action by Wonder Woman, Superman decides to return to Metropolis and re-form the Justice League. Superman's Justice League constructs a prison and gathers up new violent heroes who followed in the example of Magog. A battle soon breaks out between the imprisoned heroes, the Justice League, a third group of heroes led by Batman, and Lex Luthor's Mankind Liberation Front, which includes a mind-controlled Captain Marvel. As conditions worsen, the United Nations Secretary General Wyrmwood authorizes the deployment of three tactical nuclear warheads, hardened against certain metahuman powers. The battling heroes manage to stop two of the bombers, but the third dropped its warhead. Superman attempts to stop the bomb, but Captain Marvel frees himself from Luthor's control and sacrifices himself in Superman's place. The bomb goes off, killing many superhumans. In the aftermath of the battle, Superman helps fix the damage done to Kansas and resumes his identity as Clark Kent. He begins a romantic relationship with Wonder Woman, and at the end of Kingdom Come, the two are expecting a child. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman Origin: Kingdom Come Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kryptonian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can absorb solar radiation, Flight, Heat Vision (Works on molecular level and can hit intangible beings), Invulnerability, Longevity, Life Support, Super-Breath, Enhanced Senses, X-Ray Vision, Can see through time barriers, Martial Arts, Genius level Intellect, Ice Breath, Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Breaks through time and space), Regeneration (Low), Indominable Will (Can use two Green Lantern rings at the same time), Resistance to Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Subatomic level), Possession, Time Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Void Manipulation, Transmutation (Blocked a blast that turns the target into energy) and Kryptonite (This Superman is at the height of his invulnerability, and is no longer affected by Kryptonite) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Much stronger than the regular Superman, to a point in which he can defeat him in a single punch, Not even the entire Justice Society put together can hold him down, Fought an older Captain Marvel) Speed: Massively FTL ' (Said to be as fast as Wally West) 'Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar (Massively stronger than the regular Superman) Striking Strength: At least Class XPJ (Massively stronger than the regular Superman) Durability: Solar System level (Completely unaffected by a punch from Hercules, who had seconds before one-shot the regular Superman) Stamina: Limitless as long as he can absorb yellow or blue sun radiation. Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with ranged attacks, his punches can affect entire planets Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (He has shown incredible intelligence and computational abilities; his mind works sharply and with extreme speed relative to earth-humans. Superman's analytical powers enable him to read information directly from machines, and, with careful usage of his heat vision, he can even reprogram machines. Due to having superpowers all his life and constantly engaging in battle with various foes, Superman has over time become an excellent hand-to-hand fighter utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superpowers. Superman's combat versatility allows him to adapt to any foe and beat them. Additionally, Superman has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, Mongul in Gladiator combative methods, Wonder Woman in wrestling and even learned some advanced martial arts techniques from Batman.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Magic, Chi and red solar radiation. Cannot see through lead with his x-ray vision. Because of his super hearing, Superman's ears are extra-sensitive to extreme noises. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:DC Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Super Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Absorption User Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Immortals Category:Life Support Users Category:Air Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Comic Book Characters